The present invention relates to roach traps of the adhesive type, i.e. traps which capture the roach by inducing it to become mired in an adhesive contained therein.
Adhesive-type roach traps have recently been gaining in popularity over insecticides or traps which employ a poisoned bait, because the adhesive traps offer obvious environmental advantages.
Roaches are known to be thigmotropic insects. They like to be caressed, combed or touched and therefore are attracted to environments which provide such thigmotropic stimulation.
Roaches also love darkness and are, therefore, attracted to dark environments.
Despite the fact that the foregoing behavioral information is known, roach traps in general, and adhesive-type traps in particular, have not been designed to provide an environment which fully satisfies the roach's natural inclination for thigmotropic stimulation and darkness.